Hope
by HelgaIcelandicGirl
Summary: Future Finchel. How can Finn cope with the horrible accident, with a new born. Will Rachel ever recover?


I hope everybody like this story, my second, it just suddently came to me while listening to this you really sould listen to it, Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing (Armageddon). I will propably use it in this story, so be prepared. This is very much diffrent from my other story, but I still hope everybody likes it please review and let me know what you think, I practiclly had tears in my eyes writing this. Enjoy.

It was the hardest day of my life, I had been so happy, living with the girl of my dream, the sweetest most loving person, Rachel Barbara Berry. We were high school sweethearts, newlyweds been dating for six years since they were sixteen, married two years ago and our love had only grown stronger. Our wedding day had been one of three favorite days in my life, the day she had finally been mine all these years ago, of course our wedding, and the big day 9 months ago, when I learned I was going to be a dad. We had been so happy together and that I thought would last forever, she had already fulfilled her dream, 19 she landed her first Broadway role and by twenty she had won her first Tony, she had gotten many roles offered but we had decided to try start a family, so she had given that up when her previous show ended, always meaning to go back to that life. I too was living my dream, playing in the NFL. We had both been so happy to find out about our new family member. But then the accident.

I had been at practice when she went in to labor, she had told him that she would just take a cab and meet him at the hospital. Pumped with joy I rushed to my car and soon was at the hospital. When I had been waiting there for her for over fifteen minutes I was really starting to worry it didn't take so long to come down to the New York's general hospital from our very large and luxurious apartment facing Central Park. I could feel something wasn't right. Before I wanted I had my proof, an ambulance pulled up with the sirens blasting. I heard one of the doctor yell "21-ONE-YEAR-OLD FEMALE, PREGNANT AND CLEARLY IN LABOUR, VISABLE HEAD TRAUMA, and UNCONSIUS." My heart stopped and I ran over there, desperately hoping that it wasn't my Rachy, how was I supposed to live without her.

When I sat at her bedside later, with our baby girl, yeah we had a girl can you believe that, I was crying I couldn't help myself, not very manly of me but who really can been manly and tuff, when his wife is in a coma, not knowing if she will ever come out of it, almost lost his daughter whom was barley saved maybe by the cost of hers mother life.

If there was anything he knew Rachel would of wanted him to do for her now was to sing, so he belted his heart out singing to her the rock melody only way slower and more peaceful with tears running down his face.

_I'm alone__  
__Yeah, I don't know if I can face the night__  
__I'm in tears and the cryin' that I do is for you__  
__I want your love - Let's break the walls between us__  
__Don't make it tough - I'll put away my pride__  
__Enough's enough I've suffered and I've seen the light___

_CHORUS:__  
__Baby__  
__You're my angel__  
__Come and save me tonight__  
__You're my angel__  
__Come and make it all right___

_Don't know what I'm gonna do__  
__About this feeling inside__  
__Yes it's true - Loneliness took me for a ride__  
__Without your love - I'm nothing but a begger__  
__Without your love - a dog without a bone__  
__What can I do I'm sleeping in this bed alone___

_CHORUS__  
__Come and save me tonight___

_You're the reason I live__  
__You're the reason I die__  
__You're the reason I give__  
__When I break down and cry__  
__Don't need no reason why___

_Baby, Baby___

_CHORUS__  
__You're my angel__  
__Come and save me tonight__  
__you're my angel__  
__Come and take me allright__  
__Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight,__  
__Come and save me tonight, Come and save me tonight_

**I dont own anything, not the characters (Glee) nor the song (**Aerosmith – Angel) Please let me know what you think by reviewing.


End file.
